wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Know A District
Better Know A District is a hard-hitting, investigative segment of The Colbert Report. In it, Stephen Colbert interviews Congressional Representatives (and sometimes candidates) with the eventual goal of interviewing the Representative of every district in the United States History quarter, available from the Colbert Mint. Released to commemorate part 25 of the 435 434 part Better Know A District series. Warning: use of the Colbert Quarter as legal tender could lead to a $10,000 fine and up to two years in federal prison.]] Originally, this was a 435 part series. Unfortunately, Republican Randy "Duke" Cunningham's bribery conviction and subsequent resignation caused California's 50th District to cease existing. In addition, the status of Texas's 22nd is a matter of some contention. Washington D.C. is not included in this count, as Colbert does not consider it part of the United States (as it is not a state, and its Representative has no vote in Congress). People in Hollywood are too lazy to call it by its full name. They use only its initials, B.K.A.D. In the Hip-Hop community, it is known as B-KaDD (the last D appreviating "dizzle"). The kids on the AOL tubes use the term 8K4D. This award winning segment takes Colbert out of the studio and on location into the dirty trenches of Congressional offices. Viewers across the nation delight in seeing Stephen ask the kind of tough questions ("So why do you hate our troops?") that leave these Washington fat cats speechless, squirming in their fancy-shmancy office armchairs. In July 2006, in a critically acclaimed edition of Better Know a District seen by over 150 million viewers, Stephen's firm persistence caused Florida Congressman Robert Wexler to admit his love for prostitutes and cocaine. Colbert won two Peabody Awards for this hard-hitting interview, and the segment remains a likely candidate for a Pulitzer Prize, as well as the Nobel Prize for yellow journalism. At the present rate, the final District on the big board should be lit up by February, 2014. To date, 51 of 434 Districts have now been Better Known, or 1/8th of the total. The Interviewed In order of appearance: *Jack Kingston, Georgia's 1st, The Fightin' 1st (Part 1 of 435) *Barney Frank, Taxachusetts's 4th, The Fightin' 4th (Part 2 of 435) *Stephanie Tubbs Jones, Ohio's 11th, The Fightin' 11th (Part 3 of 435) *John Mica, Florida's 7th, The Fightin' 7th (Part 4 of 435) *Mark Udall, Colorado's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 5 of 435) *Carolyn Cheeks Kilpatrick, Michigan's 13th, The Fightin' 13th (Part 6 of 434) *Jim Moran, Virginia's 8th District, The Fightin' 8th (Part 7 of 434) *Major Owens, New York's 11th, The Fightin' 11th (Part 8 of 434) *Steven Rothman, New Jersey's 9th, The Fightin' 9th (Part 9 of 434) *Eliot L. Engel, New York's 17th, The Fightin' 17th (Part 10 of 434) *Bill Pascrell, New Jersey's 8th District, The Fightin' 8th (Part 11 of 434) *Jerrold Nadler, New York's 8th District, The Fightin' 8th (Part 12 of 434) *Chaka Fattah, Pennsylvania's 2nd District, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 13 of 434) * New Jersey's 13th District, The Fightin' 13th (Part 14 of 434) *Linda Sanchez, California's 39th, The Fightin' 39th (Part 15 of 434) *Brad Sherman, California's 27th, The Fightin' 27th (Part 16 of 434) *Adam Schiff, California's 29th, The Fightin' 29th (Part 17 of 434) *Darlene Hooley, Oregon's 5th, The Fightin' 5th (Part 18 of 434) *Albert Wynn, Maryland's 4th, The Fightin' 4th (Part 19 of 434) *Phil Gingrey, Georgia's 11th, The Fightin' 11th (Part 20 of 434) *Earl Blumenauer, Oregon's 3rd, The Fightin' 3rd (Part 21 of 434) *Lee Terry, Nebraska's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 22 of 434) *Tom DeLay, Texas's 22nd, The Fightin' 22nd (Part 23 of 434) *Lynn Westmoreland, Georgia's 8th, The Fightin' 8th (Part 24 of 434) *Diana DeGette, Colorado's 1st, The Fightin' 1st (Part 25 of 434) *Rick Larsen, Washington's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 26 of 434) *Robert Wexler, Florida's 19th, The Fightin' 19th (Part 27 of 434) *Eleanor Holmes Norton, District of Colombia, The Fightin' District (Part 28 of 434) *Lynn Woolsey, California's 6th, The Fightin' 6th (Part 29 of 434) *Xavier Becerra, California's 31st, The Fightin' 31st (Part 30 of 434) *Mark Foley, Florida's 16th, The Fightin' 16th (Part 33 of 434) via text message *Brian Baird, Washington's 3rd, The Fightin' 3rd (Part 37 of 434) *Jason Altmire, Pennsylvania's 4th, The Fightin' 4th (Part 38 of 434) *Gregory Meeks, New York's 6th, The Fightin' 6th (Part 39 of 434) *Zack Space, Ohio's 18th, The Fightin' 18th (Part 40 of 434) *Vic Snyder, Arkansas's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 41 of 434) *Steve Cohen, Tennessee's 9th, The Fightin' 9th (Part 42 of 434) *John Yarmuth, Kentucky's 3rd, The Fightin' 3rd (part 43 of 434) *Phil Hare, Illinois's 17th, The Fightin' 17th (part 44 of 434) *Maurice Hinchey, New York's 22nd, The Fightin' 22nd (part 45 of 434) *Tom Davis, Virginia's 11th, The Fightin' 11th (part 46 of 434) *Raul Grijalva, Arizona's 7th District, The Fightin' 7th! (Part 47 of 434) *Jane Schakowsky, Illinois's 9th District, The Fightin' 9th! (Part 48 of 434) *Adam Smith, Washington's 9th District, The Fightin' 9th! (part 49 of 434) Districts Better Known At Harvard's Kennedy School of Government 2006 Luncheon For Incoming New Members Of The 110th Congress *Zack Space, Ohio's 18th, The Fightin' 18th (Part 36a of 434) *Patrick Murphy, Pennsylvania's 8th, The Fightin' 8th (Part 36b of 434) *Jerry McNerney, California's 11th, The Fightin' 11th (Part 36c of 434) *Peter Welch, Vermont's at-large, The Fightin' At-Large (Part 36d of 434) *Paul Hodes, New Hampshire's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 36e of 434) *John Yarmuth, Kentucky's 3rd, The Fightin' 3rd (Part 36f of 434) *Carol Shea-Porter, New Hampshire's 1st, The Fightin' 1st (Part 36h of 434) *Nancy Boyda, Kansas's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 36i of 434) *Chris Carney, Pennsylvania's 10th, The Fightin' 10th (Part 36j of 434) *Phil Hare, Illinois's 17th, The Fightin' 17th (Part 36k of 434) *Jason Altmire, Pennsylvania's 4th, The Fightin' 4th (Part 36l of 434) *David Loesback, Iowa's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 36m of 434) *Tim Walz, Minnesota's 1st, The Fightin' 1st (Part 36n of 434) *Maize Hirono, Hawaii's 2nd, The Fightin' 2nd (Part 36o of 434) The Accidentally Not Interviewed *James Saxton, New Jersey's 3rd, The Fightin' 3rd (Not Part 31 of 434) The Cowards *Scott Garrett of New Jersey's 5th, The Surrenderin' 5th (Not Part 32 of 434) *Chris Smith of New Jersey's 4th, The Surrenderin' 4th (Not Part 34 of 434) *Sue Kelly of New York's 19th, The Surrenderin' 19th (Not Part 35 of 434) *Henry Waxman of California's 30th, The Surrenderin' 30th (Not Part 36 of 434) Loophole Senators These are Senators who almost avoided being called a coward because they are not in the House and do not belong to a single district. *Joe Lieberman of Connecticut - who also failed to apologize For Each District *US Congressional Districts Other Districts Better Known *United Kingdom **Daniel Kawczynski, MP, Shrewsbury, The Fightin' Shrewsbury (Part 36g of 434) Factoids *It is a 434-part series. See Also *Fightin' *Betterer Know A District *Better Know A Protectorate *Better Know A Challenger *Better Know A President *Better Know A Founding Father *Better Know Which of Your Representatives Will Have Sex for Money *Better Know A Parliamentarian *Letter RE BKaD